Brotherhood of Nod
This is a profile for the Brotherhood of Nod from Command & Conquer. Summery The Brotherhood of Nod was once a secret society in ancient times bent of guidance led by the supposed prophet Kane. today, they are a global terrorist power group bend on the same goal of global guidance, or domination. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Kane Second-in-command * Inner Circle Military Leaders * Hassan * Antan Slavik * Marcion * Kilian Qatar Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Nadia * Seth * Oxanna Kristos * CABAL * Vega * Ajay * Alexa Kovacs * LEGION Military Units Infantry Vehicles Aircraft/Vessel |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Combat Knives Ranged weapons * Assault Rifles * Pistols * Machine Guns * Snipers * Lasers Explosives * Grenades * Bomb Suits * Rocket Launchers * Cannons * Autocannons * Flame Throwers * Nukes Territories Threshold 19 * Age founded/conquered: Year 2077 (The area was once littered with Tiberium and deemed as a Red Zone, but later showed that there was no Tiberium and just has military equipment) * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 6: Digital: They possess the means and technology to retain and transmit information from what they collect and study through digital machinery. along with highly advanced robotics and guided weapons. They advance with the usage of technology, science and an extraterrestrial substance called Tiberium. Power Source Science: High-Tech Weaponry (The brotherhood have always had the technological superiority, when researching alien tech) Robotic Enhancements (The brotherhood have advanced robotics and cybernetics and its offshoot, brain-machine interfaces.) Laser Tech (Many of their machines have directed laser powered weapons) Conquest Stats Unknown: Though the exact details of their holdings is unknown, they are able to operate on a global scale with hit and run tactics. Power Stats DC: Town: With the Brotherhood's access to nuclear weapons. Building+: Their battleships with advanced weaponry. Small Building+: Aircraft weaponry. Small Building-Room: Nod's Tanks with lasers and flamethrowers. Room: with grenades, rockets and suicide bombers. Street+: Standard Infantry with standard weapons. Durability: Large Building+: With their Vessels and battleships that are highly advanced and reinforced with armor. Small Building+: Nod Tanks with advanced armor plating. Wall: Aircraft armor plating. Street+ Nod infantry with armor enhancements. Speed: Subsonic+: Nod Aircraft flying speed. Superhuman+: Tanks movement speed. Athletic: Infantry movement and combat speed. Skills Stats The infantry have standard or basic training, they possess high levels of technology, which is supposedly for advanced compared to the actual military power of the Global Defense Initiative. they also used harvest Tiberium to make deadly chemical weapons that they use in battle to painfully kill their enemies. Lasers, bioweapons, stealth tech, nukes, subterranean machinery. Strengths/Pros They're philosophy is related around the idea of a united world, being labeled as a Quasi-state, they have strong leadership and unity. Their military doctrine is about hit and run tactics, stealth and speed. they outmaneuver their enemies and use guerrilla tactics. Weaknesses/Flaws They possess light armored units which makes them vulnerable to higher attacking power to desimate their forces should they be forced out into the opening. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Kane.png| Kane, the prophet leader of the Brotherhood of Nod. Nod_Map.png| Nod's influence on thof planet. Nod_Avatar.jpeg| Example Nod's advanced technology, the Avatar. Nod_Militia.jpeg|Nod's militia in action. Category:Antagonist Category:Command & Conquer Category:Profile Category:Gaming Category:Work In Progress Category:Army